A computing device, such as a wireless phone, may be capable of terminating (e.g., receiving or originating) phone calls over both unlicensed data networks and a cellular network. For example, when the computing device is connected to a Wi-Fi network, calls may be placed over the Wi-Fi network. When the computing device is not connected to a Wi-Fi network, calls may be placed over a cellular network. Transitioning a call between the different networks, however, can result in poor call quality.